L'anniversaire surprise de Lily
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS] Lily est seule pour son anniversaire et personne ne le sait... Mais lorsque James l'apprend, les choses peuvent changer et les couples se former ! 4 couples au rendez vous ! Attention histoire bien dégoulinante lol ! Bonne lecture !


Voilà, je suis de retour avec un nouveau OS !! Cette fois c'est 100 Romance... Cet OS je l'ai écris pour les 22 ans de **Lily **ou **Rajhna **si vous préférez ! Bien sûr elle l'a eu le jour de son anniversaire lol vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Bon jarrête mon blabla lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les Maraudeurs et Lily sont la propriété de JK Rowling en revanche Kelie, Angele et Amanda sont à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Si toutefois vous voulez me les emprunté, ayez juste l'obligence de me demander d'abord !

**L'anniversaire surprise de Lily**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les Maraudeurs et les filles étaient amis.

Les Maraudeurs étaient un groupe de quatre amis très soudés, ayant un sens de l'humour extrêmement développé. James Potter, un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, avait un cœur en or. Sirius Black, un garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-long, était un grand ami fidèle et digne de confiance. Remus Lupin, un garçon de taille moyenne aux yeux couleur miel, était le « cerveau de la bande ». Peter Pettigrow, un garçon aux cheveux bruns, avait le don de remonter le moral des gens.

Les filles étaient au nombre de quatre également. Lily Evans, belle rousse au regard émeraude, avait un caractère de feu. Kelie Mistik, jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus vifs, était très provocatrice. Angele Paris, jeune fille aux cheveux blonds mi-long, était une incroyable source de gentillesse et de savoir malgré sa timidité. Amanda Robertson, jolie petite brune aux yeux marron, était bout en train et une amie hors pair.

Depuis le début de leur scolarité, ils se détestaient et ne pensaient qu'à blesser l'autre le plus possible. Au fil du temps, cette haine mutuelle n'avait fait que se renforcer. Mais ils avaient décidé, d'un commun d'accord, d'apprendre à se connaître et à essayer de s'entendre. Cette entente s'était imposée en décembre. Puis petit à petit, ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses sur chacun d'eux,… même sur eux-mêmes. Depuis une forte amitié les liaient les uns aux autres. Jamais on avait vu un groupe aussi soudé et solidaire.

De plus, cette année, James et Lily étaient tout deux Préfét-en-Chef et depuis, les blagues des Maraudeurs étaient beaucoup plus rares… mais aussi beaucoup plus intelligentes. Ils avaient donc tout deux une Salle Commune rien que pour eux.

On était le 2 Mai, James était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil lorsqu'il vit une lettre froissée à ses pieds. Il la déplia :

_« Chère Lily,…  
_

Lorsqu'il vit le prénom de son homologue féminin, il se décida à s'arrêter mais la curiosité et la tentation eurent raison de lui…

_ …Je sais que ton anniversaire est le 2 Mai mais vu que l'on part ce soir avec ta sœur, je voulais tout de même te le souhaiter si, par malheur, nous ne pourrions pas te le souhaiter demain…  
_

James arrêta de suite sa lecture et se leva d'un bond. Il savait qu'à cette heure là Lily était à la bibliothèque et que leurs amis étaient dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il se précipita alors au tableau. Lorsqu'il les vit, il fonça sur eux et lança :

-Réunion dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs !!

Ils le regardèrent, perplexe. Puis Kelie posa la question :

-Nous aussi ??  
-Oui, vous trois et nous quatre, allez vite !!  
-Et Lily ?  
-Surtout pas Lily ! Allez vite avant qu'elle n'arrive !

Ils se dépêchèrent car quand James était comme ça, il fallait s'exécuter avant qu'il ne se mette en colère… ce qui était vraiment impressionnant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Remus, embarrassé à cause de la pagaille qui régnait, lança un sort de rangement express. James se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Angele s'assit sur le lit de Remus avec ce dernier tandis que Kelie prenait place sur celui de Sirius, qui rouspéta un peu pour la forme. Peter et Amanda s'installèrent sur celui de James, celui de Peter étant un peu trop loin. James lança un sort d'insonorisation et le compléta d'un sort de verrouillage. Il attaqua de suite :

-Les filles, est ce que vous savez la date d'anniversaire de Lily ?

Elles se concertèrent du regard et plaquèrent une main sur leur bouche. Kelie confia alors :

-On est nulle, on ne lui a jamais demandé ! On est les dernières des nulles !!

Angele la rassura :

-On n'a jamais demandé les dates d'anniversaire ! Je ne sais même pas la tienne, ni celle d'Amanda !!

Elles soufflèrent toutes un coup puis :

-Bon les filles, je la sais moi !!

Il leur expliqua la lettre. La soudaine tristesse de Lily le matin même s'expliquait alors !

-Les filles l'anniversaire de Lily c'est… aujourd'hui !! Et j'ai une idée mais il va falloir faire vite pour que tout soit prêt ce soir.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'une lueur malicieuse.

OoOoO

Lily était assise à une table de la bibliothèque, mais pour une fois, elle ne travaillait pas… elle réfléchissait… intensément….

_…Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, ça avait été un choc. Ella avait longtemps hésité avant d'avertir ses parents. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon avec Pétunia. _

_-Ben alors p'tite sœur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Elle et Pétunia étaient inséparables… avant. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle était une sorcière, sa mère s'était évanouie. Il l'avait monté dans leur chambre et l'avait laissé seule avec sa sœur sous le choc._

_-Qu ... QUOI ???!!! avait elle hurlé.  
_

_-Pétunia, ne fait pas celle qui n'a pas compris parce que tu m'as très bien comprise !!! s'était-elle énervée à son tour.  
_

_-Arrête de faire ta maligne !! Tu ... Tu n'es qu'un monstre!!! Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure  
_

_-Et toi, tu crois que tu es quoi ! s'époumona Lily. _

_- Moi au moins, je suis humaine et je ne suis pas un monstre !!!!!_

_-Ne dis plus ça, on a les mêmes gênes, si je ne suis pas humaine, toi non plus !!! Et arrête de m'insulter!! Toi, tu vas sûrement te marier avec ton Vernoooon Chéri tandis que moi, en parfaite citoyenne je vais faire mes études !! s'écria-t-elle._

_-Ah, je suis contente que tu ais décidé de ne pas aller étudier la magie. Finalement, tu es vive d'esprit !! lança Pétunia d'une voix plus douce._

_-Non mais tu crois quoi ??!! Que je vais abandonner ma destinée et que je n'assume pas ce que je suis… Non mais vraiment, tu te prends pour qui ??!! C'est pas toi qui vas me dicter ma conduite !! Tu aurais pu m'aider mais si tu le prends comme ça c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment ma sœur !! continua Lily. _

_-AH OUI ??!! ET BEN JUSTEMENT JE NE SUIS PLUS TA SOEUR !!!_

_-Qu... Quoi ?? avait-elle articulé d'une petite voix faible._

_-Oui tu as très bien entendu !! A partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus rien pour moi à part une vulgaire fille devenue n monstre !! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !! Degage de ma vue et vite fait !!! lança Pétunia, complètement hystérique. _

_-Mais... Mais tu ne peux pas me renier. Je suis ta sœur tout de même ... dit-elle de plus en plus bas._

_-Si c'est possible puisque c'est ce que je fais !! Debarrasse le plancher… Et vite sinon… _

_Elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, elle avait eu la visite de sa mère._

_-Je peux entrer ?? lui demanda-t-elle timide._

_-Ou... Oui bien sûr. _

_La prenant par surprise, sa mère l'avait délicatement prise dans ses bras. Une minute après, elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit, Lily en pleurant tout son saoul et sa mère la réconfortant comme elle le pouvait !! Lorsqu' enfin elle s'était calmée, sa mère lui avait déclaré : _

_-Tu sais ma chérie... Je suis vraiment fière de ce que tu es !!_

_-C'est, c'est vrai ??? s'étonna-t-elle, ahurie._

_-Oui ma puce, et je vais tout faire pour que ta sœur l'accepte !! Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps ça passera ... _

_-Merci maman !! _

_Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serrée fort, elle lui avait rendu son étreinte en lâchant un petit rire._

_-Tu sais quoi ma Lily jolie ??_

_-Non quoi ?_

_-Tu vas te surpasser et devenir une excellente sorcière parce que toi tu as de l'avenir devant toi !! Profites-en je pense pas que beaucoup de famille aient une sorcière dans la famille !!! _

_-Au fait ..._

_-Oui ... l'encouragea-t-elle._

_-Et... et papa ?_

_-Ton père ?? Il est exactement du même avis que moi !! l'avait rassuré sa mère._

_-Merci maman !!..._

Malheureusement, sa mère n'avait rien pu arranger entre elle et Pétunia. Leurs relations s'étaient de plus en plus brouillées. Maintenant, lorsqu'elle la voyait, elle l'insultait toujours. Elle se rappela alors le cadeau de sa sœur de l'année précédente…

_ …Elle avait déjà ouvert le cadeau de ses parents, bien cachée dans la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas dire à ses amies que c'était son anniversaire. Elle prit alors un petit paquet, elle devina aisément qu'il venait de sa sœur. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement._

_Elle le secoua un peu et il tomba un petit chouchou complètement ridicule…  
_

Elle avait été vraiment blessée à cause de ça. Mais le pire, c'était cette année. Elle savait que Pétunia avait fait exprès d'emmener ses parents en vacances dans la période de son anniversaire. Comme ça Pétunia était prioritaire et l'anniversaire de Lily était gâché… Elle était complètement dégoûtée et vraiment très triste… Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un anniversaire triste et sans aucun cadeau ni aucun _« Joyeux Anniversaire » _…

OoOoO

Les Maraudeurs avaient révélé un de leur secret principal aux jeunes filles pour l'occasion. Ils leur avaient révélé l'existence de la Salle sur Demande… Kelie et Sirius étaient chargés de la décoration de la Salle tandis que Remus, Angele, Peter et Amanda étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter les cadeaux et pleins de petites choses pour faire un bon repas. James, lui, était un peu le dirigeant, il était aussi chargé d'occuper Lily pour ne pas qu'elle se pose des questions à propos de l'absence de ses amies…

Kelie et Sirius aménageaient la Salle sur Demande. Kelie était penchée sur une banderole. Elle avait une salopette bleue et avait de la peinture sur son visage. Sirius, lui, avait fait apparaître pleins de lumières à l'aide d'un livre intitulé : _« Sortilèges très utiles pour une soirée réussie » ._

-Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? demanda Kelie.  
-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Tout deux avaient cessé de travailler et se regardaient dans les yeux. Kelie baissa la tête, gênée.

-Ben… Si elle ne nous l'a pas dit c'est peut-être pour ça… Non ?

Sirius se mit à réfléchir et lança le plus sérieusement du monde:

-Je pense que si elle ne vous l'a pas dit, c'est parce que elle ne sait pas les vôtres et qu'elle ne voulait pas trop vous embêter avec ça…  
-Mais ça ne nous aurait rien fait ! s'exclama brusquement Kelie, une pointe de colère dans le regard.

Si Sirius fut désarçonné par sa réplique, il n'en montra rien. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu sais, si sa sœur a réagi comme ça, elle a peut-être évité les révélations de peur de vous perdre !  
-Mais ton hypothèse est complètement débile.  
-Oui… comme moi…

Il s'éloigna d'elle. Elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait blessé.

-Sirius je suis désolée !  
-Tu sais même pas pourquoi !! Je me trompe ?  
-N… Non…  
-Je n'ai dit la date de mon anniversaire à James que parce qu'il me l'a demandé plusieurs fois… Vous ne l'avez pas demandée à Lily, elle devait se dire que, pour vous, ce n'était pas d'une grande importance…  
-Tu as sans doute raison !

Ils se remirent de suite au boulot. Sirius posa alors LA question :

-Et toi, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'observait avec curiosité.

-Le 12 Juin **(1)** !! Et toi ?  
-Moi, te rappelles tu que James a attendu deux ans avant de le savoir ?…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kelie. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Le 10 Novembre…

Elle le regarda tout sourire. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs de Kelie derrière son oreille… La tentation fut trop forte… Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement…

OoOoO

Lorsque Remus, Peter, Angele et Amanda arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, ils se mirent d'accord :

-On va se diviser en deux, un groupe ira chercher à manger et à boire et le deuxième s'occupera des cadeaux… Angele, on fait les cadeaux ?

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

-Ok, avec Amanda on s'occupe d'aller trouver des boissons et de la nourriture. On se retrouve où ?  
-Devant Honeydukes, ok ??  
-Bonne idée Amanda… A toute à l'heure…

Remus et Angele se dirigèrent vers une boutique d'accessoires et de prêt à porter.

-Tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir ??  
-Oui, je pense avoir ma petite idée. On va d'abord lui trouver une belle robe et des chaussures qui vont avec pour le bal de fin d'année. Ensuite on ira dans une bijouterie et… on avisera sur place.  
-Ok alors on va déjà chercher une robe ! Je vote pour une robe verte vaporeuse. T'en dis quoi ?  
-Tu t'y connais ?  
-Oui, j'ai une petite sœur… confia-t-il gêné.

Elle lui offrit un sourire angélique. Remus se reprit et essaya de penser à autre chose. Ils arrivèrent au rayon des belles robes. Angele lança joyeusement :

-Alors une robe verte vaporeuse, ça doit pas être dur à trouver non ?

Il piqua un fard tandis que Angele riait. Elle lui releva le visage et il l'observa. Elle était secouée par un fou rire. Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle et ses yeux brillaient.

-Allez, petit ange, faut la trouver sa robe non ?

Elle se mit à sourire à l'entente du surnom que Remus lui avait donné tandis que ce dernier se détournait pour cacher le rose qui commençait à poindre sur ses joues. Pendant quinze minutes ils cherchèrent cette robe. Ce fut Angele qui la trouva. Elle était magnifique. Elle était évasée vers le bas et une jolie ceinture retombait au niveau des hanches. Ces manches étaient larges et il y avait un léger décolleté. Remus était bouche bée. Elle était magnifique et… verte vaporeuse. Angele sourit à la vue que lui offrait Remus, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait le voir désemparé ou étonné.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche !

Remus se reprit et lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Allez, p'tit ange, on va payer la robe et on part à la recherche des chaussures !  
-Euh… Mumus ?

Il se retourna et la dévisagea.

-J'ai… j'ai pas d'argent…  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on a pris toutes nos économies avec Peter.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant mille et une fois. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front pour résister à la tentation et lui dit :

-Hey c'est rien !! Allez on y va !

Ils payèrent la robe et sortirent. Remus regarda Angele et lui demanda :

-On va où maintenant ?  
-Maintenant on va en face !  
-Ok, on est partis !

Ils trouvèrent les chaussures relativement vite, elles étaient assorties à la robe. Angele l'emmena ensuite au Manège à bijoux et c'est là qu'ils hésitèrent le plus. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs achats, ils allèrent au point de rendez-vous. Il n'y avait personne.  
Angele, brusquement timide, lui avoua :

-Je suis au courant !

Remus avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Il s'obligea à prendre un ton neutre.

-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Remus tu le sais très bien !

Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa :

-Tu es un loup-garou, n'est ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il la regarda, les yeux emplis de tristesse et… d'amour. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement, ayant peur de sa réaction. Il se mit à sourire et l'encercla de ses bras.

OoOoO

Peter et Amanda commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en arpentant les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils avaient décidé d'aller chercher les friandises d'Honeydukes plus tard. En attendant, ils avaient déjà acheté deux cartons de Bieraubeurre. Ils étaient en route pour le gâteau d'anniversaire maintenant. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, ils mirent un petit moment à réfléchir. Ils étaient face à un petit catalogue où étaient présentés tous les gâteaux possibles.

-Celui-là ?? demanda Amanda en montrant un énième gâteau.  
-Un peu trop rose non ?  
-Oui t'as raison, Lily n'aime pas le rose !

Ce fut comme ça pour pratiquement tous les gâteau puis ils tombèrent sur ceux qu'ils leur fallaient.

Ils commandèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant. Ils continuèrent à parler, puis… lors d'un blanc Amanda glissa timidement :

-Tu sais Peter, je t'aime bien !  
-Tu… tu m'aimes bien ?  
-Oui…même beaucoup…

Etant tous les deux extrêmement timides, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste. Puis, Peter prenant son courage à deux mains, il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien quand même, il s'accroupit devant la jeune fille de ses rêves.

-Moi aussi Amanda !

Elle leva brusquement la tête, Peter profita de cette occasion et l'embrassa avec fougue. Après qu'ils aient attendu bien une vingtaine de minutes, Peter et Amanda arrivèrent, chargés de deux cartons et d'un immense gâteau trônant sous une cloche en verre. Remus s'exclama :

-Ah enfin… Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas réduit les cartons ??

Le nouveau couple se regarda et ils rougirent :

-On… On n'y a pas pensé…

Ils réduisirent les paquets et se mirent en route.

OoOoO

De leur côté, Sirius et Kelie avait terminé de décorer la Salle, qui était, maintenant, magnifique et prête pour une bonne soirée. Ils venaient de suspendre la banderole, le touche finale, lorsque Remus, Peter, Angele et Amanda débarquèrent, essoufflés.

-Hello tout le monde !! Vous en pensez quoi ??

-Magnifique Kelie, magnifique…

-Mais prenez le temps de regardez au moins ! s'offusqua cette dernière.

Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, la mâchoire des quatre ados se décrocha avec synchronisation. Tellement que Sirius et Kelie se mirent à rire comme des fous.

Remus commença à s'énerver :

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faut tout arranger, emballer les cadeaux et il est déjà quatre heures de l'après midi !!

Après sa tirade, tous se mirent en quatre pour terminer avant cinq heures. C'était de vraies tornades et ils terminèrent à 4h30. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent tous se laver et se changer.

James, de son côté, commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait presque épuisé son lot de sujets de discussion. Il lança alors :

-Tu sais Lily, je te trouve trop stressée, va donc prendre un bain dans la Salle de bain des préfets et rejoins moi vers 5h dans notre salle, j'ai un truc à te montrer.  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure James.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'éclipsa.

James courut alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il les trouva en train de se doucher.

-Bon allez directement dans la Salle sur Demande, je vous rejoins avec Lily.

OoOoO

James avait eu raison, son bain l'avait détendue. Elle se mit en marche pour le retrouver comme il le lui avait dit.

Lorsqu'il vit Lily arriver, il remarqua de suite qu'elle était moins crispée mais la tristesse était encore là. Il lui banda les yeux en prétextant lui montrer un objet super important. Il l'emmena alors dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il la fit pénétrer dans la pièce et il ne put que rester sans voix en voyant le travail abattu par ses amis.

Il dénoua le bandeau et lorsqu'il le laissa glisser, d'une seule voix, ses sept amis crièrent :

-Joyeux Anniversaire Lily !!!

Elle les vit d'abord tous, ils arboraient d'immenses sourires. Puis elle détailla la pièce, les larmes aux yeux… Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amis.

Ils l'emmenèrent vers le buffet, ils allumèrent les bougies sur le gâteau et entamèrent la chanson traditionnelle. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle fit un vœu et souffla toutes ses bougies. Sirius la taquina :

-Alors Lily c'était quoi ton vœu ?

Elle lui offrit un immense sourire et elle répliqua :

-T'as pas le droit de savoir… Et toi, c'est quoi ce bras autour de la taille de ma meilleure amie ??  
-Ca va j'ai compris…

Ils rigolèrent tous et mangèrent de bon appétit. Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux. A chaque cadeau, elle faisait le tour et les remerciait un à un. Lorsqu'elle déballa le dernier cadeau, elle fondit en larme dans les bras de Kelie. C'était un magnifique bracelet en argent. Mais ce n'était pas un bracelet ordinaire. Angele et Remus en avaient acheté un à chacun. _« Le bracelet de l'amitié » _, comme disent les Moldus.

Ils mirent alors la musique. Lily vit avec stupeur les trois nouveaux couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse, devant elle. James s'approcha alors d'elle :

-Princesse, puis-je avoir l'honneur d'une danse à vos côtés ?  
-Mais bien sûr mon très cher prince.

Elle prit la main que lui tendait James et ils allèrent se déchaîner sur la piste. Ils enchaînaient tous danse après danse. James, en parfait cavalier, alla lui chercher une Bieraubeurre tandis qu'elle regardait les couples. Lorsque James arriva, elle se leva. Il s'assit alors et obligea Lily à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et dit :

-Ils forment de beaux couples, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Oui, tu as raison !

A la fin de la soirée, ils laissèrent les autres danser encore et se dirigèrent vers leur salle Commune. Lily demanda alors :

-Comment vous l'avez su ?

James lui raconta tout. Elle laissa échapper une larme et se jeta dans les bras de James.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait James, c'était merveilleux !!

Il se mit à sourire. Il l'accompagna à sa porte et lui lança :

-Bonne nuit, jolie princesse.

Elle se retourna.

-Bonne nuit, mon beau prince.

Son murmure donna des frissons à James. Elle s'approcha de lui sensuellement et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. James répondit de suite.

Lily pensa alors :

_ « Et voilà, mes deux vœux sont exaucés ! » _

**The End**_  
_


End file.
